


Cat's Cradle

by SophiePlanchette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Build up, Ciel’s past, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fem!Ciel, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Intercrural Sex, Master/Servant, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sexual Content, Toxic Relationship, Trauma, frustrated and horny Ciel, hate/love, rape implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiePlanchette/pseuds/SophiePlanchette
Summary: "I'm not a man…"Ciel took a few steps back. "I don't need to be reminded of what you are!" She spat out harshly. The flirting was gone from the cadence in her voice. She was well aware of what he was, how dangerous he was. Why even bother wasting her time by reminding her of the fact that he was a demon and by all definitions an enemy of humanity. Humans existed to be abused and regarded as little more than their playthings. Demons lacked the ability to love and the empathy to care about anyone but themselves, however, she just so happened to own one.Yes, he belonged to her. The hellspawn was her own personal memento mori. His presence in Ciel’s life was symbolic in that death was inevitable. Everyone is fated to die and one day this devil was going to eat her soul and absorb her essence into his own. It sounded like a beautiful way to die if the very thought didn’t make her want to retch. Escape was futile but she hoped her soul gave him indigestion. Until then, she possessed power over such a fiendish creature, how could she not think to play with him a little?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Fem-Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. The Facade

_The Lady of Phantomhive hides her many faces._

_To the prudence of high class society, she masquerades as a charitable and pious young nobel woman. Making a grand show of it with the sweet temperament that's expected from a lady of gentle birth. Replicating the demeanor of a delicate english flower._

_However her true self was masked as subtle as a rose, soft and delicate by first appearances until you look deeper. Under the multiple layers of beautiful petals it does not take long before your hands become skewered by her sharp thorns. In reality she was--_

* * *

“He's toxic, and no good for me.” Ciel scoffed to herself. "A monster…" punctuating her point.

The young Phantomhive thought herself immune to Sebastian's natural allure. Rolling her eyes at the thought that he’d purposefully choose such an attractive looking form to conceal his true identity all while parading around as her butler. She knew better, Ciel knew this of herself. 

The demon’s appeal was just a smokescreen. A masterful disguise to hide the monster within from his prey. Piercing eyes that could cause weaker humans to fall into his cursed embrace, and a voice soft like velvet enchanted his quarry into a false sense of security. Sweet words flowed like nectar laced with poison from his experienced lips. So smooth in his actions that the helpless lamb never sees the wolf before he strikes.

No way, not her. She was too smart to fall for any of that. He’d never succeed in seducing her with his mind games, or so she thought at first, although to his credit he never tried. 

After all these years his subtle teasing and smooth talk never crossed the boundaries of their master and servant relationship. Conversations filled with suggestive undertones were saved for when behind closed doors, and if such conversation were undesired he’d stop; For the butler prided himself on his discretion and self control. 

Ciel was sharp-witted enough to counteract his advances, artfully turning the conversation around on him to imply his perversion or the abandonment of his aesthetic. Over and over like a coin in the palm of his hand until the edges became smooth, wearing her down as time past and as she grew older in both body and mind, the more playful her responses became. 

He was loyal, and professional to a fault. Never would he ever allow himself to act upon his desires towards the Young Mistress. A butler to act on his impulses concerning someone in a higher position than himself was inappropriate, but for a demon, he knew it would eventually come to this. However proud or stubborn she was, she wasn’t the first of his masters to want him this way, and she won’t be the last. Call it a... supernatural attraction.

That being said, such attachment was almost unavoidable, especially when two healthy individuals worked so closely together for as long as they have, and with one finally reaching sexual maturity. Even knowing that their respective positions made them incompatible by societal standards, something was bound to develop between them despite the scandalous nature of such a relationship. It wasn't feelings of love, but of lust, and a strong neediness to find an end to this frustration. 

She won't delude herself, she doesn't feel any kind of love for him. He frightens her, understandably. It was merely an unreasonable flirtation that will undoubtedly be short-lived. Everything about him is fabricated. His appearance is a ruse. Personality, an act, but… during the few times they danced together, either during practice or playing a role on a mission, on the rare occasion to be so close to each other, he definitely noticed. The way she looked at him, it must be obvious. It's rather distracting, spoiling the routine practice or taking away from the seriousness of a mission especially - was no good. 

Missions, where at the whims of the Queen, Ciel obeys Her Majesty's orders in tracking down those who dare to reach out from the catacombs of the underworld; beasts who grab hold of the decent common folk above in their icy grip to drag them down to be trapped in a labyrinth of organized crime, fear and often times death. The Lady of Phantomhive dismantles them permanently. 

Emotions shouldn't get in the way at such an important time, but that's how life was always like for Ciel. Emotions are messy and can get you into trouble. She learned that the hard way, and because she too was a professional Ciel has avoided dancing with the handsome butler since.

Handsome. Yes, the frustrating shadow that followed her, tall and ever present made Ciel certain that distance could ease the unsettling thoughts of him that ran through her head and that if her eyes no longer saw him her mind would have an opportunity to gain back her sanity. His gloved helpful hands that guides her, teaches, protects, mends and above all… holds. Whatever little bit of affection she could greedily absorb from him she'll do so, subconsciously of course. Adamantly deny until Ciel no longer tried to fight the sound reasoning her mind was screaming: _You idiot, don't fall for him!_ and at one point she believed such animalistic desires were beneath her, but her body says otherwise, her brain and heart conspired against her. 

The two held off for as long as they could. The moment they first realised the sexual tension surpassed mere flirtation, they wordlessly agreed to stay at arms length apart. Enough of a distance that would appear appropriately normal but close enough for Sebastian to continue carrying out his duties. 

The impulses were very distracting. Simply resisting led to some very awkward encounters. Both conscious of each other's affections but avoided leading the other on. Every brush of his hand against her's while serving afternoon tea caused her face to turn red. Catching the smell of his Young Mistress, from the perfume in her hair to the oils used in her bath water made him hunger for her even more. With his strong sense of smell, her scent in his nostrils, he couldn't escape it. Her presence, enveloped every room, driving him mad knowing he could never, should never, have her in the cardinal sense. He, a servant, and she, his Lady.

Eventually it got to the point where this had to be dealt with. To get it over with so they could move on. Ciel was convinced this was the only way to resolve the issue, however, Sebastian might play hard to get. Would he play along or will he resist what could very well ruin his facade? To go against the butler aesthetic by instead embracing his manhood and free the beast, as they say. 

On a cool summer's evening, no doubt Ciel could be found sitting in her room with her chin on her fist, eager to escape, protesting and yelping as her maid teases out the snarls and knots in her hair. 

Mey-Rin’s presence was requested up to the Young Mistress’ room, as was the bedtime routine, to help her undress from her layers of dresses and skirts until she was down to her corset, blouse and bloomers. When the redheaded maid tried to undo the corset Ciel stopped her, taking a seat in front of her rococo styled vanity and asked the maid to instead loosen her hair from the tight bun behind her head. Mey-Rin does as she’s told, freeing the silky blueish-grey locks from their tight hold of hair pins and ties, hair that was naturally wavy at the ends fell delicately over the young girl’s shoulders. Ciel took a damp cloth to wipe away her makeup and gave Mey-Rin permission to be excused.

“But-but, m'Lady, your corset! You always ‘ave difficulty reaching the laces, that you do.”

“I can manage, thank you Mey-Rin.” Ciel said respectfully, not wanting to insult the poor maid but was impatient to be alone. 

Leaving the corset on was too strange an idea for Mey-Rin to comprehend but she was not in a position to question her Lady and had to respect her request. The redhead bowed before leaving, pushing up her glasses that slipped to the end of her nose as she turned to the door with a “Good’ight, m'Lady.” 

The moment Mey-Rin was gone Ciel continued wiping away her makeup, removing the concealer that hid light specs of freckles dotting her face, smudging away lipstick residue that covered the natural colour of her pink lips that she preferred over the harsher rouge tint. Taking hold of her brush, she absentmindedly stroked through her three feet of blue tinged hair, contemplating her next move.

She'll summon him to her room and see where things go from there.

Was it worth the risk should anyone find out? She’d destroy her family’s reputation and be labeled a harlot. Avoiding engagement didn’t prevent any of the gossip directed at Ciel for choosing to remain without a suiter.

She was already at risk of being labeled a woman of easy virtue, rejecting every man who came to court her and if anyone found out later that she wasn’t really a virgin would only solidify the rumours.

Theories ranged from self-restrained abstinence to more indecent reasons. Some even included her butler, remarking on how much time they’ve spent together. 

At the moment, she simply didn't care. In fact, the danger in being discovered made it all the more fun. The rumors can fly all they like, they'll just sail over her head. However many tall tales that are spun, no living person had proof regarding her past or had any reason to question her and Sebastian's working relationship.

Let their negativity fester until it consumes them. What they think affects her naught.

“Sebastian, come.” She whispered. The hand that held the hair brush started to shake. This was going to happen tonight… or she could always change her mind later.

Ciel needs to play it cool without letting him know. There wasn't anyway to ask, any method she knew, no frame of reference when it came to anything resembling romance. She's never known what a healthy relationship between adults even looked like. Perhaps treating the evening like a game was more suited to her personal comfort level. She needed to feel in control and she was always good at winning games.

"You summoned me, my Lady?" A low voice answered. Sebastian was slow to approach, wondering if Ciel was simply forgetful. He has seen her in undergarments before but for his Young Mistress to summon him without first thinking to cover herself was unexpected.

She heard his voice before she dared to look at him, and couldn't bring herself to glance at him through the mirror in that moment. Ciel took a deep breath. Is he even aware of what he's done to her? The tug in her chest screamed, _Of all people why him!?_ Is it true what they say, girls go for the bad boys? Like crystals moving throughout her body from an intravenous drug, leaving abrasions in her veins, causing a dependency for more! The heat, the pain and the punishment, what must it feel like for real? He’s only scratched the surface, Sebastian hasn’t even entered her system yet but she craved him!

"Yes.” Ciel turned in her seat to face Sebastian, a bright pink hue graced her cheeks. “I want you to assist in undressing me." The words she spoke came out smoother than she expected. Giving the butler orders came naturally to her, however, it wasn’t until Sebastian replied with a confused, "My Lady?" did her voice start to shake.

"The delicate laces are... so troublesome for Mey-Rin and her poor eyesight." Ciel lied. 

Sebastian stared into the oceans divided up by her mismatched eyes. One clouded by a raging purple storm encased in the globe of her cursed eye, and the other resembling clear tropical waters near the shores of a far off land he has never seen before. He waded through the salty waters searching for signs of deceit among the vast and lonely expanse of their frigid surfaces. All he found was a cornucopia of life in the deepest parts of her soul. Thriving closest to the underwater volcano representing her fiery passion, burning strongly with strength and brightly with confidence. He expected nothing less from his Young Mistress, his Master.

Standing up and turning away from Sebastian, Ciel barked "Get on with it, then." She said with more demand in her voice, indicating that she will not ask him again. The task of removing a corset was time consuming but that time was what Ciel wanted. A long drawn out moment she could waste contemplating her plan to copulate with her butler. Precious time she could spend with him in her room with such little clothes and modesty she could justify. If she changed her mind after all, this encounter could be chalked up to receiving assistance provided from her butler, platonic care by a servant, and nothing more.

With long strides Sebastian walked towards his Young Mistress. Questions of her intentions perched on the forefront of his mind, kawing at him like a bad omen until he finally reached her. Stopping for a moment to admire her vulnerable form with her back turned to him. Breathing in her perfume with a deep inhale and on the exhale he began tracing a cotton finger along the contour of her shoulder blade towards the base of her neck. Ciel flinched with surprise.

“Easy, my lady. I’m only moving your hair out of the way.” He hushed as he cupped the strands and swung the locks over her shoulder 

“Don’t be silly. Of course, I knew that!” She recovered before he kneeled down to begin untying her corset. Slowly pulling at the tight strings, teasingly.

“Of course.” He playfully echoed. 

"You've been a distraction to me, Sebastian.” Ciel growled while sucking in deep breaths of air as she felt her ribcage become less compressed by the corset. “I didn't get much work completed today because of it." even she was unsure if that was a confession or closer to an accusation.

"As a butler, it is my duty to serve my Mistress and follow her like a shadow. How have I been a hindrance to you, my Lady?" Sebastian asked with peaked interest. He waited for an answer but never received one. 

Looking up, he watched her shoulders rise and fall with each deep breath of air as he slowly freed her from the garment that constricted her. His fingers climbed down the laces until it was loose enough that it slipped from her slender form to the floor. Ciel stepped out of the corset and unceremoniously kicked it to the side.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the sudden and aggressive treatment of the corset. "Is there anything else my Lady requires?"

Wearing nothing but her under-dressings, Ciel turned to her butler and not wanting the touching to stop she offered her hand to him, hoping he’d accept it. He does, of course he does. Taking her delicate hand into his own white clad one. Sebastian pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. She wished this was all she needed. A simple sentiment to stop the tingling in her body, end the quiver in her hands and the throbbing between her legs. It wasn’t going to be enough.

Ciel kept her composure, she smiled down at the butler to show how pleased she was by his response. She then made her move by slyly fanning out her fingers to gently release his grasp, her digits glided to his face, thumb stroking his pale cheek. Knowing the only way to get what she wanted, Ciel would have to make the first advance. The Young Mistress has already reconciled with that fact.

"Your body temperature…" she states, chuckling at the bewildered looked on the butler’s face. “Is so different from mine." She’s always known about the coolness of his skin but never commented on it out loud until now. It scared her to her core of just how alien he was compared to anyone else she's ever met. These subtle reminders that he isn’t human. 

How far does his disguise go? How much detail did Sebastian put into his human form? In a morbid way it fed her girlish curiosity to see what was underneath the layers of his uniform. 

Unexpectedly, Ciel grasped Sebastian’s face firmly with both hands and planted a kiss on his lips. It was a gentle kiss, slightly tentative, inexperienced, mouths barely touched but there was room for it to grow more passionate. The invitation for Sebastian to take over, to close the space between them and teach her to kiss properly was there for his taking, only because she'd allow it. However, the butler remained still, too still. His lips were cold but that wasn't all, it was like kissing a statue. He didn't pucker his lips or even lean into the kiss. Ciel peaked her eyes open to find his vermilion eyes stared back into hers. He never even closed them.

Ciel's hands fell to his chest as she pulled her mouth away, grabbing at the tabs of his tailcoat possessively. Head sinking into her shoulders as if attempting to hide from her embarrassment.

"Very smooth, my Young Mistress." 

"Why…?" She sobbed a little. _Why didn't you kiss me back?_ She couldn’t fight the feelings of humiliation.

"This isn't appropriate…" the butler responded quietly and immediately, as if he could read her mind.

Sebastian was always like this, the old fashioned type. It gave legitimacy to how old he really was as an ancient being. Despite all the ways he'd tease her with his wiley banter, or act of his own accord on missions by twisting her orders; Constantly teetering on the edge of insubordination without going overboard and breaking their contract. He never forgot about his place as her servant, always at her beck and call, Sebastian remained loyal only to her. 

Ciel appreciated his loyalty when he showed it and his discretion towards protecting her honor in a world that endeavors to take the innocence away from youth. He was right, this wasn't appropriate, however that didn't stop her from feeling a little rejected.

"I'm not some little girl who doesn't understand the implications of this situation, or what it means to invite a man to my bedchamber this late at night. For a Lady to share her bed with her butler is… but, I want this." She said firmly and waited for a reply. Expecting some form of retort but her butler remained silent. "Sebastian, you can't lie to me. I need to know… do you want me too?" She pressed, expecting an answer, any answer but hoped he'd accept her.

"I do..." 

Ciel smirked as her heart raced in her chest, she tried to seem unmoved by his words. "I never cared for such formalities and I'm not about to start caring now." Her fingers trailed across his chest, sliding under his coat, slipping the fabric over Sebastian’s shoulders until it fell to the floor behind him. "Just for tonight you are relieved from your duties as my butler. Behind this door titles don't exist-"

"Careful, my Lady, or else I might miss interpret your words." Sebastian interjected. "By admitting we are equals you've unknowingly given me more power then you are willing to surrender. Titles are what keeps us servants in check, after all."

"No. Our contract is what keeps _you_ in check!” Ciel snapped back. “An unholy union that's more binding than mere titles invented by humans. You still have to follow my orders. However, just for tonight, I'm willing to treat you as just another man."

“But my Lady,” He says with an arrogant smirk. "I'm not a man…" Sebastian was being crass, annoyingly so to give the little miss a chance to change her mind without having to outright turn her down. It might have worked to spoil the mood but Ciel refused to be deterred.

Ciel took a few steps back. "I don't need to be reminded of what you are!" She spat out harshly. The flirting was gone from the cadence of her voice. She was well aware of what he was, how dangerous he was to keep in her company. Why even bother wasting her time by reminding her of the fact that he was a demon and by all definitions an enemy of humanity. Humans existed to be abused and regarded as little more than their playthings. Demons lacked the ability to love and the empathy to care about anyone but themselves, however, she just so happened to own one.

Yes, he belonged to her. The hellspawn was her own personal memento mori. His presence in Ciel’s life was symbolic in that death was inevitable. Everyone is fated to die and one day this devil was going to eat her soul and absorb her essence into his own. It sounded like a beautiful way to die if the very thought didn’t make her want to retch. Escape was futile but she hoped her soul gave him indigestion. Until then, she possessed power over such a fiendish creature, how could she not think to play with him a little? 

She reached for the top buttons of her frock until she realized his eyes, burning into her being while watching her fingers play with the buttons intensely. She suddenly felt insecure.

"Cl-close your eyes, Sebastian. That's an order." 

He does as he is told. "For how long?"

"Until I say you can open them."

He heard the rustling of fabric as Ciel pulled her silk shirt over her head. She folded it lengthwise and casually draped the garment over his shoulder. He touches the lace and frills, identifying the cloth and confirming that she was indeed shedding her clothes.

She isn't shy about being exposed anymore, Ciel trusts him not to look but took the opportunity to test him a little. "You didn't peak, did you Sebastian?"

"I would never disobey my Lady." He says, keeping his hands to himself, leaving them perfectly folded in his lap where they fell after he knelt before her; Waiting for Ciel’s instructions, he followed her guide as she directed their evening activities.

Ciel pouted. Satisfied with his obedience, yet bitter at the thought that he wouldn’t act of his own accord. Ciel could order Sebastian to do as she pleased, but there was no fun in that. She wanted him to want her. To show his thirst for her the way she knew he covetted her. 

Ciel was never the type of girl to reminisce about her future, the details of her perfect wedding, what her 'first time' might be like, pretending that it never mattered to her in the first place. Although it did matter, it mattered a lot because such desires were taken away from her. Never having a chance to plan that far ahead, being too young for marriage before the death of her family and now, being too late to dream of a future that doesn't exist. Even so, if the young Phantomhive was given a chance to dream of such things she never would have pictured this. 

Sebastian, on his knees and unwilling to move without her direction, was only following her orders and the sudden revelation frustrated her. This wasn’t the outcome she wanted. Her butler could ask to be excused, lecture her about the unladylike way she was behaving but instead he remained, silent, following her every word and attentive to her every whim. 

Maybe she misread him. That her desperate itch she had yet to scratch clouded her perception of the demon butler. Instead of exchanging mutual affection she inadvertently placed him into this submissive position. Calling him to her room, ordering him to help undress her, ordering him to close his eyes, a requirement that seemed silly in retrospect given her suggestive intentions. Protecting her modesty was instinctual and has been deeply ingrained into her subconscious since she was a young girl but unnecessary in this moment. 

Besides, without making it look obvious that he was leering, Sebastian couldn’t help but observe her slight silhouette against the light of the fireplace through the thin fabric of her gown from earlier. Such a sight was hard for him to ignore.

He was under her power and by the grin that pulled at the corners of his mouth, Sebastian was content to surrender. Amused by the internal conflict in his Young Mistress, he was sensing a gradual breakdown in her state of mind. Torn between self-preservation and losing the protective shell she constructed to lust filled desire, the demon laughed to himself.

Perhaps she was the one who is no good. Having a demon for a partner suited Ciel just fine, and that keeping a human partner around would just be treated as a pet and something else for her to control when she felt like playing with it. Ciel was the one who was truly toxic.

This revelation didn't faze her as much as it should have if she was being honest with herself. It didn't shock her but rather intrigued her, what other sides of her personality would she discover tonight? 

Even if they went no further tonight, Ciel would happily reward his obedience. “Present your hands to me, Sebastian." he complies, holding his hands up, palms facing the ceiling.

Ciel takes both of his hands in hers, bringing them to her face. With a total lack of seduction, she removed his gloves in one fluid yank with her teeth and let them fall from her mouth to the floor. She held on to them tightly, examining them from his matt ebony finger nails to the muscles and tendons of his wrist. She ignored the contract symbol on the back of his left hand, _He's just another man, like any ordinary man._ the young Phantomhive repeated to herself while she kissed his palms and the tip of each individual digit, quickly, eagerly. 

Sebastian almost wanted to suggest she calm herself, just barely started to open his mouth to soothe her, couch her on how to enjoy the foreplay but stopped when his hands were guided downwards. Sliding his hands down to her neck, collarbone and chest plate. 

Sebastian’s lips parted to an 'o' in surprise before the left side of his mouth was pulled up into a half smile when he felt his hands cup around her exposed breasts. Ciel dropped her grip on his hands, leaving them alone and allowing him to do as he wished. He gave an experimental squeeze before gently caressing them in a circular motion, listening to her breathy moans in response to his fondling.

"I bet you wish you could look right now." Ciel teased. Sebastian could hear the sly grin on her face by the way she spoke.

"It would add to the experience, yes. However, having the honor to simply touch my Lady is more than enough." He replied cheekily. Her breasts were small, soft and fit perfectly in his hands. Goose flesh formed on the surface of her skin only added to the friction.

Ciel tilted her head back and bit her bottom lip to supress a moan when he began playing with her nipples in small circles with feather-like caressing. Sebastian could feel the rise and fall of her chest quicken under his touch. 

Afraid that this sensation would be enough to send her over the edge, she takes his hands and quickly guides them down away from her breasts to catch her breath, wanting the fun to last longer. Down along her rib cage, across the expanse of her stomach and around, to grasp the sides of her hips, Sebastian feels the waistband of Ciel's bloomers. 

The smile on Sebastian's face only widened, satisfied by how supple her skin felt and how beautifully his Mistress filled out into the body of a mature woman. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband. 

Ciel gave him a nod but forgot he couldn’t see the gesture. “You… you can remove them-I want you to remove them.” Ciel said, changing the request into an order mid sentence. Sebastian slowly pulled Ciel's undergarments down to the floor. She stepped out of the bloomers and kicked them away to the side.

Ciel starts to unbutton his vest. "You wear too much clothing, Sebastian." She accused breathlessly.

"My apologies." 

Ciel wrapped her arms around Sebastian and planted chaste pecks at each corner of his mouth until he parted his lips, inviting her to try for another kiss. She’s come this far, sought him out and expressed her intentions, her needs were plain to see. If her desires were unclouded and true then why not let her try again. His young contractor was old enough to know full well where it might lead to. He only hoped she won’t later regret pursuing him this way. 

Ciel locked her lips with Sebastian’s and when he kissed her back, sucking and sipping on her lips like finely brewed jasmine tea, the heat melted away her previous thoughts of rejection. She freed him from his vest, discarding it along with the rest of the clothing puddled on the floor.

Sebastian coiled his right arm around her slender body, in such a tender way Ciel didn’t think it was possible for the demon, she moaned into his mouth in response. He interlocked the fingers of his other hand with hers and held her as if they were about to dance. He rocked them side to side playfully before parting from her lips.

“Are you lonely, my Lady?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've written so far. I’ve never written smut before so part 2 is going to take me a while... o.o 
> 
> I’ve read so many fics about how aggressive/toxic/sex crazed Sebastian is, I wanted to write a fic that showed Ciel being not so innocent.


	2. The Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while since I updated this fic. 1000 apologies, I'm having trouble organizing my ending in a way that I'm satisfied with so I thought I'd post what I have so far in the mean time.
> 
> I'll be back on track soon.  
> Enjoy!

_\--Quite the little monster she was. Not akin to the kind that lurks behind corners, or a slimy stalker of the shadows who lacks the confidence to strike headon without first knowing if they’ll have the upperhand. My Master was a unique kind of beast. The kind that walked around confidently in broad daylight. Passing silently through the streets of London’s rotten underworld, navigating a path through enemy territory and claiming the damnable regions for herself._

_Naturally as her butler, I know her best. She's a cold and calculated instigator with the selfishness needed to go for the things she wants and the intellect to challenge all who oppose her. Whilst the sense of pride I feel grows stronger with each passing year from knowing I was solely responsible for bringing such traits out of my Young Mistress has become increasingly more difficult to contain. By reaching deep down for the strings beneath her armour and pinching where her bindings intersected, I always knew what words needed to be said; tugging her towards what needed to be done in order to get the outcome I desired. For my Master and I continue to play a relentless game to maintain the strings of control over the other._

_The end result? A mistress who could hold her own in a world that smelled of brimstone and filled with venomous vipers. I could never have foreshadowed such a satisfactory development that would have made my time spent in servitude any more entertaining._

_However, I never resisted when she tugged on my own strings in return. Giving her the illusion of control, I leave myself tied to her fingertips. Each one of my limbs at her command, I dance to the tune of her game. A willing pawn who aids his Master in mercilessly ending anyone who disturbed her Queen's peace of mind by playing the role of a loyal butler for ‘The Lady of Phantomhive’, the Queen's Watchdog. My heart was on a string, like a marionette, I am forever tethered to her. I willingly beseech her mercy for as long as it suits me. I am in her hands, until the very end._

* * *

Sebastian asks, breath hot against her skin when their lips were pulled just inches apart. “Are you lonely, my lady?”

Before the heavy-eyed Ciel could comprehend the question she first had to clear the fog from her mind. The tender moment swam through her body while encircled in the cage of his arms, she frowned with an injured expression. The question pulled her away from the zing she felt from the kiss leaving her present in the moment when all she wanted was to continue this fantasy she built up in her head.

What a terrible time to ask such an obnoxious question. Rude it was! Insensitive even! 

The question and its implication caught Ciel painfully off guard… Anyone else with a more gullible disposition might find his question harmless enough and superficial on the surface. Knowing Sebastian, however polite his concern may sound, he's actually attempting to make a slight jab at her inability to connect with anyone from her own kind. Oftentimes distracted and too taken with her work to dedicate love to another human being. She saw the act of chasing after another's attention ridiculously degrading, and made accepting that such a relationship wasn’t designed for her a lot easier. But the alternative was a forlorn existence. 

She couldn’t imagine herself finding a connection and settling down with no other. Ciel realized long ago that she didn’t have to work very hard because Sebastian was always present. She always had his attention. Like a dog chasing a carriage, not knowing why she's attempting to coerce him into her bed other than feeling the need too; Ciel was unknowingly content to surrender herself to a demon and lose herself to his depravity with each passing year. 

The truthful answer to his blunt observation was a heartbreaking diagnosis.

After a moment of reflection, Ciel finally stepped closer and cradled Sebastian's head on her chest. He was taken aback from this uncharacteristic gesture, knowing he was undeserving of feeling the weight of her breasts against his neck and shoulders from his own insolence. Yet Sebastian leaned into the embrace, turning his head to kiss a soft mound, deeply appreciated the feel of her warm breasts anyways.

Refusing to let him shake her resolve, Ciel answered him, and not the way he’d anticipate from his hot tempered Master. She chose to respond with honesty, and quickly, before the moment became stagnant. "Yes, Sebastian. I am very lonely.” She quickly pulled him to his feet and directed him towards the bed. “Come, and comfort me.” she commands. 

Ciel plopped her naked rear on the edge of the bed, possessively grabbing and pulling at Sebastian’s neck-tie with vengeful force, giving the blinded butler no choice but to follow her while his Mistress scooted farther up the bed. As if he'd resist.

Sebastian was led by the collar, crawling hand over hand towards her. He followed her wherever she moved, only stopping when his master stopped and patiently waited when Ciel paused to rest her back against a pile of pillows stationed at the headboard. She unabashedly splayed her legs open when the butler approached closer. He reached out and ran a pale hand along the inside of her leg, feeling along the soft slender flesh until he became familiar with what was what and where she was located. Ciel was expecting him to nestle between her thighs like the dirty old perv she envisioned him to be, but was surprised when he instead slid a leg under both of hers, closing them together, and hooking them at the knees to wrap around his hip in one swift motion. 

_Still determined to be a gentleman? How silly. It makes no difference to me._ She mused, wondering if he's finally taken offense to her unladylike behavior. 

Her hands rebelled by reaching out to touch and roam his body in defiance of what’s expected from a ‘well-bred’ lady. Up the pillars of his arms to the angling slope of his shoulders, down to the range of his broad chest, and back up to the base of his neck, feeling the ridge of his adams apple. The only thing separating them from true skin-on-skin contact now was the thin fabric of Sebastian's white collared shirt, and his trousers. 

“Sebastian...” She called out in a long draw. Letting his name linger on her tongue in a provocative moan.

At her wordless invitation his lips found their way to her delicate nape, guided only by the smell of the perfume that taunted him for so long. He explored and mapped out every inch of skin, each vessel and pulsing vein of her ticklish neck with his mouth. She trembled under him the way a small animal shakes from the force of their own heartbeat. He couldn't tell if such a response was from fear or pleasure or both, if only he could see the look on her face could he know for sure. He’d enjoy the expression either way.

Ciel’s mouth fell open as she gasped and moaned from the feeling of his cold skin against hers. Sinking into the sensations of varying pressures applied to her neck. Her eyes fixated on the cloth canopy above the four-poster with a look of utter elation on her face. A combination of excitement and bliss that she hasn’t expressed in years. 

She finally had a taste of something she never knew she was missing. It was something the palette alone couldn’t experience. An unknown nothingness Ciel had never known. If "nothingness" did have a taste, it would taste like that first glass of water after being stranded in the desert for years. 

Now she finally knew what _relief_ tasted like. 

A dainty laugh escaped her lips whenever a kiss located a sensitive spot from a mix of tickling and pleasure.

Sebastian lifted his face to meet hers. He could hear her panting. Felt the heat radiate from the blush that ran from her cheeks down to her chest. He lacked the vision necessary to see how his Young Mistress looked or what she was feeling. In return, his face was stoic and unreadable, say for the flex of his eyebrows in concentration, there was an unshakable feeling of disconnection between them.

Ciel moved her mouth but no words came out. Feeling overcome from such an arousing ache, mixed with shyness and uncertainty, she found it difficult to get her feelings outside of herself and verbalize to him what she needed. 

Despite the loss of sight and speech there were other ways to communicate. Ciel placed her forehead against his in an unspoken language only he’d understand. _“I’m okay”_ The gesture read, and in response Sebastian rolled his face side to side. Brushing their noses together, an unfurling of something resembling fondness, if such an expression even existed within him, causing Ciel to almost let her guard down.

Now it was Sebastian’s turn to initiate a kiss. Ciel squeaked with delightful glee to finally be claimed by those wicked lips. It was sudden and forceful, but felt nice, like it’s been too long since her last taste that she might be reluctant to let go of him this time. 

Ciel reached up to fumble with the buttons of his work shirt with some difficulty while locked in a kiss. Although, there was no need to rush because Sebastian had already set the pace. This round was much slower and effortlessly gentle compared to Ciel's clumsy pace.

That was until...

Sebastian pressed his tongue against the polished pearls of her mouth in long strokes, begging for permission to enter. Ciel granted him access by opening her mouth wider, feeling hot and excited to share breath with him, but woefully unprepared for the weight of the snake-esk muscle which began to explore the inside of her mouth.

 _Ugh! His tongue is so long!_ Ciel quickly abandoned her hands from undressing him to grab fistfuls of his short hair, blacker than lacker, with an off-put moan! Sebastian only chuckled into her throat as she cringed underneath him while trying to adjust to the unnatural appendage, but he was merciless with it. Plunging it deep, filling her and making spit roll down the sides of her mouth.

He gives her a break, reluctantly. The more she squirmed the deeper down her throat he wanted to dive, but in a moment of sentiment his tongue receded to allow Ciel’s short human tongue a chance to compete with his.

Feeling the goose flesh of her taught, youthful skin as his hands tickled along her belly, inhaling her sweat and the sweet, overwhelming dampness between his Mistress' legs awakened the unholy being inside him.

Sebastian couldn't stop the hand that trailed down the contours of her body to cup around her inner thigh. Hesitating to go further, he waits for her to protest. None came, so he continued on. Wordlessly asking for permission by stroking the meat of her thigh with an ebony tipped thumb. Ciel complied immediately, keeping one leg against his hip and letting the other fall into the bed. She spreads open for him, eager to feel him dip into the apex of her legs. 

She feels pleasant surges jolt up from her crotch into her stomach as he rubs her velvety folds lower and probes deeper. Active fingers gave quick flicks to her hooded rose bud, gifting the butler with cute squeaks of varying pitches. 

Despite the aggressive foray Sebastian led deep inside his Mistress’ mouth, lips captured, Ciel completely surrendered everything she had to the deft hands of an expert masseuse, but wasn't completely helpless.

Ciel recoils her hands from the tangles of his hair to reach down and slid her fingers along the bulge of his pants. She heard Sebastian gasp in surprise as she squeezed and palmed him. That sharp intake of air the moment his mouth left hers was the most delicious sound she ever heard. That he could even make such noises… 

The Lady of Phantomhive lewdly raked her nails along his swollen manhood. "Mmh, remove them."

"Is that an order?" Her butler asked with a low growl, his sexual frustration slipping through his lips.

"No." This time, she wanted him to do it of his own volition and found it pleasurable just to watch him slide off the edge of the bed with the sensual grace of a predatory feline.

She wasted no time running her eyes over him. Ciel spent so many hours preparing her mind for this night, for right now, but it felt like it's all happening too fast! Following his rising hands that got to work taking off the rest of his shirt, every ounce of his being was quickly etched into her memory before this fleeting moment crumbled away. Afraid to blink and miss a thing. To the sharp tailoring of his uniform that sat atop the breadth of his shoulders to the delicate bow of his head while removing his belt, noting how he dexterously unbuckled it even without vision. Ciel’s tongue jutted out to moisten her bottom lip when her eyes made their way to the tent in his trousers. 

The sight of clean lines that made up the composition of his well toned body made her swallow reflectively. A twisted sense of excitement came over her. To think she convinced a beast, perhaps as old as prehistory, to change his mindset and abandon his aesthetics in less than an hour appeared not to be as monumental a task as it sounded. An inner sense of power moved throughout her body and out the crown of her head, but that might just be the scarlet blush that burned its way up the roots of her bluish-grey hair.

Her mind paused mid thought as his trousers fell unceremoniously to the floor.

 _"Sebastian…"_

The butler stood before his Lady fully nude. He shamelessly bared all of himself for her to see, and so very confident with his own anatomy. He'll never know the expression on his mistress’ face after seeing all of him for the first time, but the soft utterance of his name that escaped her lips was musically satisfying and made him flash a cocky grin. Hearing that audible gasp and a whisper of his name in shock was all the approval he required. 

A light shadowing of stacked abdominal muscles guided her eyes downwards where slim, muscular thighs, similar to the anatomy of a carnivore built for speed and flexibility, framed his erection. Twitching and ready, but not unsightly. His cock was slightly veined and smooth, and as red as the hands of a crook caught in the act. The meat of his cock arched slightly under its own weight.

In short, Sebastian was hung.

Unable to adequately experience his body from this distance she crawled closer and laid her hands on both his hips, taking in the sight of him. The shedding of his clothing stripped away that humble authority becoming of a butler's uniform, making Sebastian appear almost... smaller. Lacking his butler's attire didn't subtract from his monstrous height or dignity, however his gradual nudity caused Ciel to do a double-take of her first impressions. 

How could she put a name to this feeling? Not something you'd expect, like equal or human. Vulnerable was going too far. Perhaps more like… tameable. 

Ciel brandished Sebastian’s aching member with both hands and began to pump the silken rod up and down experimentally.

“Young Mistress…” Sebastian sighed heavily, expelling a hot breath. The pulse of his heart beat spiked in her grip. Proof that even though he was a dark, arcane being blood still runs through his false body.

He was a beautiful looking man, Ciel couldn't deny. Even though she refused to ever think of him that way until recently. Primal and elegant, he was a true anomaly but she knew better than to give him a chance to rise above his station. His looks were a trick. To appear trustworthy enough to seduce his prey into a false sense of security. And in the end, even though Ciel was wise to his ways she still found herself besotted with him. She could rationalise her feelings all she wanted but those malefic aspects of Sebastian were what made him terrifyingly captivating. 

While other women in their company would flirt and fawn over her butler, misinterpreting his steady gaze for a distant look of loneliness that was seen in the lifestyle of a servant. To the soft curve of his mouth that appeared too pure to be used for lewd activities caused ladies raised on social graces to fancy all the ways they could corrupt him. Oh, if only these other women knew of his carefully curated, two-faced visage or understood he'd never cast those eyes away from his Lady. That this well-dressed calamity of nature belonged to her, and her alone. 

The musky smell of his arousal activated the vices deep within her curiosity, naughty ideas lingered in her mind while asking herself if this prick will hurt? Emboldened by not feeling judgemental eyes upon her, she stuck out her tongue, wanting to sample the beads of pre-cum that leaked from the tip, Ciel wondered what it might taste like. The moment Sebastian felt her lips kiss the head he put a quick stop to her exploration. He gingerly clasped his Mistress' face by the chin to remove her mouth. 

"That’s not necessary, Young Mistress." His face was stern. An overreaction in her opinion. 

"No fun." Ciel pouted, finding herself once again rejected from doing as she liked.

“My apologies. It was not my intention to come across as prudish, but if my Lady wishes to try ‘swallowing the sword’ then perhaps I’d be permitted to watch?” Ciel's blush was practically glowing, hot and flickering to different shades of red. She could see his eyes moving behind his eyelids in a silent plea, for it was the whims of his Mistress to decide to give him back his sight.

“Hmm, nice try!” Ciel hummed, mocking his plight.

"Another time then?”

Before she could tell him another time was unlikely Sebastian took her plump lower lip in his mouth and sucked on it. She continued to stroke him as he crawled onto the bed, effortlessly maneuvering Ciel’s small and pliant body, tossing her back to her spot among the plush pillows with ease. This time allowing her legs to spread while that long, slimy muscle from his drooling maw got to work. Feeling around, getting familiar with her body like a blind man deciphering braille text.

It is true when they say the eyes are windows to the soul, and to a demon, access to the soul means everything. The fault in his Mistress' command to temporarily blind the him deprived Sebastian of that vital view. Even so, that visual separation only heightened his other senses, aiding him in focusing on everything he would have otherwise overlooked. Every quiver, every jerk of her body, squirming under him. Exciting. Every mewling sound his Mistress made echoed in his ears. Dizzying. 

The one hell of a butler valued his adaptability.


End file.
